Bonds
by Shadowchaos1010
Summary: NOTE: Characters from Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town are major characters; this is a story set in an AU Mineral Town, the main pairing is not a HM couple. In a small town, a girl who lost her parents meet a family who takes her in. With her new life, she'll make plenty of new friends, and have plenty of new experiences. Super Sonico x OC Jack x Karen Trent x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

In a small town out in the country, a girl walked through the streets late at night. Her long pink hair falling in front of her face. A pair of black and white Nitro headphones on her head.

In a nearby ally, three men watched. "Well would you look at that."

Another of them nodded. "You're right, little girls like her shouldn't be out this late."

The third slapped him. "Not that, you dope. Look at her chest. You ever see a girl that like, 13 with knockers like that?"

The first nodded. "Exactly, let's get to work, boys."

In a nearby house, a family sat together eating dinner. A man and his wife, their 16 year old daughter, their 13 year old son, and their 3 year little girl.

The 16 year old looked at her brother. "So, Mark, how's school for you?"

He looked at her. "Rosa, why are you asking? We go to the same school."

She shrugged. "Dunno. Just kinda curios I guess."

The woman looked at her husband. "Axel, how's your wrist doing?"

He looked at the cast on his left wrist and sighed. "I've been fine. I hope I get rid of the damned thing soon, Melissa."

Mark chuckled. "Do you really miss work that much, dad?" At that moment, a scream was heard outside. In response, Mark shot from the table. "What the heck?!"

Axel stood as well. "I'll be right back. Mark, check it out."

He nodded and ran outside, where he found three men advancing towards a girl his age. "You've got to be kidding me…!" He ran between two of them and guarded the girl. "Back off, now."

The first of them laughed. "What the hell are you gonna, kid?"

He placed his arm on Mark's shoulder. "If you're smart, and I assume you are, you'd leave us alone."

Mark grabbed his arm twisted it, causing him to yell. "I'm not moving."

Another attempted to punch Mark, but a gunshot went off, a bullet striking a nearby tree. He looked behind himself to see Axel, a pistol in his right hand.

He gulped. "You gotta be kiddin' me, when did the cops get here?"

The third gulped as well. "C-cops?"

"He's the police chief. We're screwed."

"Put your hands up."

They did and looked at each other. "We outnumber 'im. Why do-"

Mark elbowed the one who spoke in the back. "You forgot about me?"

He fell over and glared at him. "Son of a-"

Axel drew closer. "I've already called reinforcements to take you away." He then pulled out three pairs of handcuffs, and put them on. "Mark, get the girl inside." Mark did just that, and sat her in the living room.

Rosa stood in the doorway. "The hell happened?" She drew closer. And noticed the girl. "Oh, I see. You played hero, huh?"

Melissa, and the toddler entered next. "Are you okay, Mark?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she's the one you should be asking though."

Melissa sat next to the girl. "Hello, are you okay?"

She nodded. "I-I'm fine."

Melissa smiled. "My name is Melissa Dreyer. And you are?"

"S-Sonico Mizuki."

"I haven't seen you before, where are your parents?" Sonico began tearing up. "O-oh, no need to tell us, then."

She wiped it away. "Thank you…"

Rosa leaned against the wall. "Hey, mom, can she stay with us?"

Melissa nodded. "If she's lost her parents, it's fine. But, your bed isn't big enough for two people."

She nodded. "Yeah, but Mark and I used to share a room, so the bed can fit two. And I still haven't cleaned out my half. Maybe that will make it better. It's makes the room good for a guy and a girl. What do you do think, Mark?"

He blushed fiercely and scratched the back of his head. "I-I don't know. What do you think Sonico?"

"I don't really have anywhere to go. If you'll have me, then…"

Melissa nodded. "Of course you can stay, dear!" She stood her up. "Mark, please show her to your room."

He led her to the stair, and turned around. "Mom, is she gonna enroll here?"

Melissa nodded. "We'd have to contact her old school first, though. Being the principal, I should be able to work it out."

He nodded, and led her up. "Well, this is it."

Sonico walked over and sat on the bed. "Thank you."

Mark sat next to her. "Do you have-"

She shook her head. "My parents were only children, and my grandparents are gone."

"Do you live nearby?"

Sonico nodded. "Kinda. Just a train ride away. We were driving here though."

Mark stood and went to the door. "Do you have a key to your place? If you do, Rosa could take us over so we could get your stuff."

Sonico nodded. "Thank you. Do you mind if I take a nap?"

He shook his head. "Go ahead."

Once Mark got down, he saw Melissa and Axel taking. "You offered her to stay?"

Melissa nodded. "Are you fine with that?"

He nodded. "Of course. It's just that, now the women outnumber us four to two."

He looked at the toddler in Rosa's arms. "Lillian may have no idea why we care, but she's female so there's the four."

Mark ran to is sister. "Hey, Rosa. Could you take us to the city tomorrow so she can pick up her stuff?"

She nodded. "Mom will handle the transfer, and dad will look after Lillian while we're gone then."

* * *

The next morning, Sonico found Mark with a tray in his hands at the door. "Good morning." He set it on her lap. A bowl of cereal, some toast, and Orange Juice. "We'll be leaving soon. Please eat quickly. Enjoy."

He left her and she began eating. "I wonder… what'll happen if we run into some of her friends? It's the weekend, but…" Her shook his head. "I don't know what'll happen, but still, we'll just go and see what happens." He went downstairs and got ready for the day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Recuperation**

On the train into the city, Mark, Sonico, and Rosa waited. "Mizuki."

She looked at Mark. "Huh? Why are you…?"

"What are you going to do if we run into some of your friends? Wouldn't the offer you lodging?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but we all know that one day, we'd have to say goodbye. That day just came earlier than we'd hoped."

Mark face palmed. "Crap. You and your folks were taking a trip, right? You had stuff packed then."

Sonico nodded. "Yeah… wait, then…!"

Rosa sighed. "Did you have your phone on you, or was it in your bag?" She looked at the ground.

Mark sighed. "Rosa, wanna help me buy her a new one?"

"Sure, I mean, we'll probably be doing that one day for Lil, right?"

Sonico looked at the two. "You don't have to do that."

Mark chuckled. "I know, but we want to."

A few hours later, the three arrived at the apartment complex Sonico and her parents stayed. Rosa stayed and explained the situation to the landlord, and Mark and Sonico went on, with one of Rosa's luggage.

"She hasn't been answering her cell."

"I know, but did we have to come here?"

As they approached the door, they found two girls in front of the door. One of them had her hand lifted to knock, when she spotted the two. "Oh, Sonico!"

She ran to her and grabbed her hands. "Where were you? Where are your parents?" She looked at Mark. "And who is this?"

Sonico retracted her hands. "Bears."

The two gasped. "Are you saying…"

She nodded. "Sadly. Mark and his family offered to take me in."

The one that grabbed her frowned. "But, what about… would you rather-"

Mark leaned against the wall. "Our town isn't that far away. You could visit on weekends."

Sonico nodded. "He's right. We all knew we wouldn't be together forever. But, of course, we expected our last days together to be after high school graduation, not now." She opened the door, and Mark entered. "I hope you guys understand."

The two spent some time filling the bag with Sonico's clothes. "What about your parent's stuff?"

She stopped and sulked. "I don't think it could fit. But do you think little things like pictures will?"

He nodded. "They should."

After they were done, they stood in the living room. "I'm going to miss this place. All good things must come to an end, but…"

Mark noticed tears running down her cheeks. "You've lived here your entire life, Mizuki?"

"I have. I know this will be good for me though. It'd be nice for me to live in a new place, make new friends." She looked at Mark and smiled. "Don't you agree?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-yeah… anyway, you don't have any other relatives, Mizuki?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, you already know, my parents were only children, and my grandparents are gone. But really, why do you call me Mizuki?"

Mark chuckled and zipped the luggage once it was full. "I don't know, I just like the name."

She put her hand on her hip and sighed. "Anyway, do you think it'd be okay with you parents if Teresa and Cece stay with us during the summer?"

"Who's who?"

She took the bag and rolled it to the door. "Cece is the one being pretty affectionate. Teresa was the one being calm."

He followed her out and closed the door. "Well, they should be."

Outside, they found Cece sitting on the curb, Rosa leaning on the building next to her. "Sonico!" Cece ran to her friend and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you, we'll visit, 'kay? It won't be long; next weekend should be the good for us." She looked at Mark. "Take good care of her, okay? We're best friends; I want her to be safe!"

Mark nodded. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Rosa walked over to the two. "Let's get going then."

Back in town, as the three approached the town, the saw two boys running at them." Sonico stepped back. "U-uh, Mark?"

Rosa pulled her away, and Mark held his hands out. The two rushed at him, and slapped his hands. One slap was earlier than the other. The boy who slapped first stopped calmly, and the second tripped and began rolling on the ground.

Sonico walked over to the boy on the ground. "Are you okay?"

He got up and stretched. "Y-yeah…" He looked at her, and then to Mark. "Hey, is this Sonico?"

Mark nodded, and approached them. "Mizuki, this is Jack Trevors. And the guy over there is Oliver Chambers."

He joined the three and waved. "Hey."

Sonico bowed to them. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Sonico Mizuki."

Jack scratched the back of his head. "Wow, you're pretty formal. Anyway, you'll be starting school with us Wednesday, right? To be honest, I like our uniforms."

Oliver put his hands in his pockets. "Take care of her Dreyer, alright?"

Mark sighed. "What the heck? You're responsible for her too, pal!"

Oliver scowled. "What?"

Mark nodded. "Her friends wants to make sure she's fine. Since your my best friend, you have to help out too!"

Sonico sweat dropped. "You're treating me like a toddler."

Rosa waved to them. "Well, whenever you can, you help with Lil. Anyway, see ya!" She ran towards the house, and

Jack sighed. "I forgot, Trent's here."

Mark tapped Sonico on the shoulder. "Let's get going, two more of our friends are inside."

Once inside, they found Rosa sitting with a young man her age with black hair, and a girl Mark's age with blonde hair.

She noticed the two entered. "Hey."

The two sat next to her. "Mizuki, this is Karen, and that's Trent."

He leaned closer. "He and Rosa are friends, but I have a feeling there's more between them."

"Up, up…!"

Sonico looked down, and saw Lillian hopping up with her arms out. Sonico took the little girl, and placed her in her lap. "Hey, there, Lil. My name is Sonico."

Lillian tilted her head. "Sonico?"

She giggled, and hugged her. Sonico patted the girl's head. "You're so cute."

Mark rubbed the back of his head. "Looks like Lil has taken a liking to you."

"Sonico."

She looked at Karen. "What's up?"

"You're going to our school starting Wednesday, right?"

She nodded. "I'm really excited about it. I hope things go well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New School**

Mark sat at his desk, waiting as the class chattered. "Second Wednesday of the year."

Soon, the teacher entered and Sonico followed behind her. "Good morning everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Sonico Mizuki."

Sonico waved to the class. "Hello, everyone."

Mark saw out of the corner of his eye that all the boys in class save for the ones that met her a few days prior, were practically drooling. "You have got to be kidding me."

The teacher pointed to a seat in front. "You can sit right there next to Karen." Sonico nodded, and took her seat.

* * *

Class proceeded as normal, except the only ones who really paid attention were the girls, Mark, Oliver, and Jack. The bell rang, and in a matter of seconds, Sonico was surrounded.

The three boys watched from the back. "This is… sad." Oliver admitted.

"No kidding." Another boy approached them. He wore the same uniform as them, and had short brown hair. "This is pitiful."

Mark sighed. "You're right Beryl."

The group of boys backed away, and Karen, Sonico in tow, exited. "Idiots…"

Sonico walked to the door, and before the mob could follow, Beryl and Oliver blocked the door. "No way, boys."

The others followed, and the day went on.

As lunch came, the group sat together, Rosa and Trent included. Sonico was a bit astonished. "So… you came sit with other grades at this school?"

Rosa nodded. "Yeah, they don't care. And I can benefit too."

She swiped a piece of steak of Mark's plate. "Hey!"

Sonico around the table. "It's basically a restaurant."

Beryl looked at her. "So, you're staying with Mark? Jack told me that you two are sharing a room."

Mark glared at Jack. "How'd you know that?!"

Jack chuckled nervously. "Rosa kinda told me."

Beryl chuckled. "Well, I ain't implying nothing, just that you'd be doing a lot better than the other guys would if they were sharing a room with Soni."

She giggled. "Soni? You're the second person to give me a nickname, Beryl."

He sighed. "Really, who was the first?"

Mark scoffed. "That'd be me. I dubbed her 'Mizuki'. I like her last name better, so I call her that."

Sonico glared at him. "What's wrong with my first name?"

He went back to eating. "Nothing. I really like your name."

She blushed slightly. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Mark."

He sighed. "What're you talking about?"

She scoffed. "Whatever."

"Okay…?"

* * *

That afternoon, the group, without Beryl, was on their way to the Dreyer house.

Mark walked next to Sonico. "So, how was your first day?"

She shrugged. "It was fine. The guys are a tad annoying though."

"Trent!" He stopped and a brunette girl came running to him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded, and waved to the others. Sonico watched as the two left. "Who was that?"

Rosa continued with the others while Sonico stared. "A good friend. He wants to be a doctor, she wants to be a nurse, they have that in common."

Sonico noticed that Rosa's voice sounded distant. She turned to them and ran to catch up. Back at the house, the kids sat and ate lunch while Rosa and Trent worked on their homework, for they had more, and more complicated work.

Jack opened his backpack. "So, can I get some help with my social studies?"

Karen nodded, and pulled her chair closer. "Soni, need some help?"

She looked at Karen and smiled. "Yeah, I'm really bad at math, and English."

Oliver and Mark both got closer to her. "I'll be helping with English. Mark, you wait."

He nodded and stood. "Alright, then, call me once you're ready, Mizuki. I'll be in the room."

He left the kitchen and went up to his room. "Hold it, boy genius."

He looked back at his sister, but quickly shifted his attention to Trent, who was face down on the table. "What the heck happened?"

She stood up and let her brother sit. "I need help with math."

Mark scowled at her. "Trent?"

She face palmed. "He already tried to help me."

He lifted his face. "She wasn't cooperating. Since you're her brother, you should be able to help." He lowered his face again.

Mark sighed. "Alright, let's get to work, then."

* * *

About two hours later, Mark finished the last of his work, and started getting ready for bed. He took off his shirt and reached for his draw when, "Eeep!" He looked over his shoulder and saw Sonico standing in the doorway. "S-sorry for intruding!"

He put on his pajama shirt and sat at his desk. "So, you're ready?"

She sat next to him and they began working. "So, let's get going."

Sonico began drifting back and forth, and landed on Mark's shoulder. "Mizuki?"

She woke up and looked up at him. "Yes…?" She blushed and sat up. "S-sorry, Mark."

He shook his head. "No problem. It's pretty late, you want to keep going?"

She yawned and nodded. "Yes, please… I need to get this finished…"

Mark smiled. "You really want to finish it now? It won't be good if you don't get sleep."

She sighed. "The same for you. Get some sleep, 'kay?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not going to sleep until you do."

She looked at her work. "Only… a few more problems, Mark. I should be able to finish it alone. Just trust me, okay?"

He stood and went to the bed. "Alright, but if you take too long, I'm dragging you into bed."

He went to bed, and she went back to work. "Thanks for trusting me, Mark."

The next morning Mark found Sonico asleep at his desk. "Mizuki, you stayed her all night? I thought…"

He shrugged, and lightly shook her. "Mizuki, wake up." She looked up at him, half asleep. "You fell asleep. Anyway, we need to start getting ready. I'll leave you be for now, but once I'm set, I'll be back."

She smiled and lowered her head back onto the desk. "Thank… you…"

**If this is updated few and far between, it's because I'm busy on a site call . If you want to read my work while you wait, go to that site and search for an author with the pen name Shadowchaos1010.**


End file.
